The present disclosure generally relates to user preferences and, in particular, to setting and sharing user preferences in multi-application environments.
Many operating systems for computing devices enable multiple applications to run on the computing device. Each operating system may be configured to determine what application is to be launched or otherwise used to load content, run a file, or execute a command or instruction. In some cases, the operating system does not allow an application running on the computing device to alter the applications that are to be launched for specific circumstances. Accordingly, a user of the computing device is not able to change which application is used to load particular content. In other cases, the operating system does allow applications to alter the settings. However, some applications may maliciously alter the applications that are to be used without user consent.